i'm love in cat
by rendysasunaru
Summary: ini cerita tentang naruto dan sasuke yg samasama menyukai kucing .  dan akhirnya merekA pun jadiaan   maun tau ceritanya , ayooo baca


Disclaimer:masashin kishimoto

Pairing:sasuke naruto

Disuatu kota bernama konohagakure . disana adalah kota yang indah tapi misterius sekali . kota tersebut mempunyai cerita yang memeng dipercaya oleh penduduk. Ceritanya begini dahuli sebelum terciptanya kota konohagakure tersebut , di kota itu banyak sekali kucing , kucing tersebut bernama naru-chan . banyak warga tidak menyukai kucing ,mereka menganggap kucing itu hewan pembawa sial saja. Ketika si kucing yang bernama naru-chan ini melewati sekelompok anak , mereka malah melempar kucing itu dengan batu dan berkata "dasar kau kucing sialan , pergi sana " seorang anak muncul dari keramaian ,kenapa kucing ini kau lempar dengan batu ,dia kan tidak menggangumu" kata anak tersebut .

Sangat munafik deh loe ,gue kagak suka sama loe."sahut salah satu anak dari keramaian itu. Ok fine , kalo gak suka sama gue tapi loe jangan sakiti kucing ini sambil memeluk kucing itu"kata anak yang baik itu .

Pergi kau uchiha ,jangan pernah loe nampangkan muka loe disini , " kata anak itu dengan sinis ok , gue akan pergi tapi lepaskan kucing ini "kata anak bemarga uchiha .

Setelah mereka pergi ,anak itu pun melepaskan nya dan memberikan kalung yang berbentuk mata , karna kucing itu memiliki warna mata yang indah .

Sudah ya , aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini ,semoga kita jumpa lagi ya "kata anak itu .

Flashback the end ...

Dipagi yang cerah ini ,membuat orang pun tersenyum damai ,, termasuk anak yang sering dipanggil naruto . dia baru saja pindah kesekolah konoha high school . guru yang kerap dipanggil jiraiya ini wali kelasnya dan mempersilah kan masuk .

Dan naruto pun masuk, perkenalkan ini murid baru namanya naruto uzumaki . hai nama saya naruto uzumaki pindahan dari Tokyo , baiklah naruto kau duduk didekat uchiha sasuke "kata guru itu .

Hai aku naruto ,menyapa anak bernama sasuke itu ."katanya dengan ceria .

Hn ,aku sudah tau ,tak perlu memberi tahu , apakah aku kelihatan tuli " jawabnya dingin

Oh yasudah ,gapapa kog"jawabnya dengan lapang dada .

Bel pun berbunyi ,tanda kalau sudah istirahat .Yuk kita kekantin , ajak oleh seorang murid bernama sakura . ooh ,baiklah "jawab naruto. Terlihat disuduk meja sana ada pemuda tampan yang sendirian .naruto pun menghampirinya dan mengatakan "boleh gak aku duduk disini" kata naruto

Hn" jawab sasuke dengan dingin . kamu kenapa cuek sekali sih sasuke ,kamu gaboleh gitu dia kan anak baru " kata sakura dengan nada bicara yang agak kesal . kamu cerewet sekali sih sakura " jawab sasuke dingin . sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka dan langsung ketempat persembunyiannya yaitu diatap .

Tapi naruto mengunti si sasuke , sesampainya diatap sasuke mengetahui bahwa ia diikuti . tapi ia mencuekkan nya saja . disana naruto memulai pendekatannya dengan sasuke dan bercanda tawa denga sasuke . "ternyata anak ini lucu juga" pikir sasuke .

Semakin lama , mereka semakin akrab . dimana ada sasuke disitulah ada naruto . pada waktu pulanIg sekolah naruto berjalan bersama dengan sasuke . naruto mendengar suara kucing dan dicarinya suara kucing itu .naruto pun menemukannya . naruto sangat menyukai kucing dan sasuke sangat menyukai orang sayang pada kucing ,karna ia juga suka pada kucing. Sasuke bisa melihat naruto yang sedang menuangkan kasih sayangnya . kamu suka kucing juga naruto"Tanya sasuke . naruto pun jawab'ia ,karna kucing itu sangat manis " ujarnya .

Karna kesukaan mereka hampir sama ,dan itu menjadi alasan sasuke bisa menjadi lebih akrab . tanpa mereka sadari sendiri , mereka saling menyayangi . seperti waktu itu , sasuke dan naruto berjalan menuju kerumah ,tibatiba naruto tersadung kakinya dan tangannya lecet . dengan secerca kaget sasuke langsung menolong naruto ,naruto merintih perihnya sakit . dengan segera sasuke menggendongnya , naruto memberontak tapi seperti ada perasaan naruto untuk selalu bersama sasuke . "akut idak apaapa ,aku cuman lecet doank gausah digendong segala " ujar naruto .

Tidak apaapa kog "kata sasuke .lama kelamaan naruto mulai menyukai sasuke . setiap kali sasuke berbicara .naruto jadi salah tingkah .dan sasuke mulai paham akan kelakuan naruto . sasuke pun mulai menyadari kalau naruto sangat berarti buatnya. Sesekali sasuke mencuri pandangan walaupun ia sedang menyetir . dan seketika naruto sedang kepasar ,ia se dang berbelanja untuk membuatkan sasuke makan siang ,ternyata bertemu dengan sasuke yang kebetulan lewat apa kau dobe" Tanya sasuke dasar teme kurang ajar , mau tau aja urusan orang ." jawab naruto berbohong , naruto tak mungkin memberitahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan , gak sureprise lagi donk nanti DALAM HATI NARUTO. sekarang naruto sedang menyiapkan makanan yan g serba tomat itu . sasuke teme''panggil naruto dengan manja apa kau dome ?" jawab sasuke sinis . ini aku telah membuatkan makan siang special untukmu "mengatakan sangat manja . terimah kasih naruto , kau perhatian sekali padaku" sasuke tersenyum senang . apakah kau membuat ku makan siang karna ada mau nya ya ?"goda sasuke. Enak aja ,dasar teme gak menghargai banget sih "jawab naruto manja

Ia deh , maaf ya naruto-kun "jawab sasuke dengan riang .ih ada apa denganmu sasuke apa kau tersedak ya"dengan nada heran . tidak "jawab sasuke dingin. Jadi kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu , itukan sebutan untuk seeorang yang sangat menyayangi orang tersebut,apa kau menyayangiku ?" Tanya naruto dengan heran .

Sasuke yang tadi duduk langsung menghampiri naruto dan memeluknyab dengan erat . naruto aku memang menyayangimu dan aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu .baru kusadari aku menyukaimu kau begitu perhatian padaku ,sampai kau rela membuatknku makan siang"ujar sasuke yang semakin errat memeluk naruto. Sesungguhnya akupun menyayangimu sasuke-kun "jawab naruto dengan lirih. Naruto apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"jawab sasuke dengan gugup.

Tapi aaaaku ,"jawab naruto terbata-bata

Tapi apa naruto "jawab sasuke yang heeran

Tapi aku tidak mau menolak maksudnya !"jawab naruto terbahak-bahak.

Sasuke,kenapa kau menembakku ,apakah kau yakin dengan perkataanmu tadi? "kata naruto gugup

Ntar kau malah menyesal ,mempunyai kekasih sepertiku."sahut naruto lagi

Mana mungkin aku menyesal dobe-ku sayang,sedang kan kau begitu baik,mana mungkin aku tak memilihmu"jawab sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan .

Yasudah kalo begitu "jawab naruto senang

Bagaimana kalau kita mempelihara kucing naruto"Tanya sasuke

Kenapa tidak , aku senang sekali "jawab naruto gembira

akan saya lanjutkan di chapter 2 nanti ya teman2 ...


End file.
